


长夏秘密

by TwinkleYing



Category: NCT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleYing/pseuds/TwinkleYing





	长夏秘密

瞎编乱造/满足自我产物/挺短的

摄影师和他的缪斯女神

三、二、一。

“那我们就正式开始了。罗先生，我们今天第一个问题是，作为国际各项大奖屈指可数的华人摄影师，您第一次在国内举办的影展，其主题为SWAN，有什么特殊的含义吗？”

“众所周知，SWAN的意思是天鹅，它其实是这次摄影展最核心的灵感来源。”

“灵感来源？是因为这个单词代表着什么吗？”

“代表…代表的话，也可以这样说，它象征我的初恋。”  
“我的初恋，我所有的灵感来源。”

=

黄仁俊出名是因为一场向全校开放的舞台剧。那是偶然的机会，男主角演出前两个月因一场小型的交通事故受伤，被临时替换上场的决定来的突然，黄仁俊在舞房花费了整整一个暑假，换来的结果也可以挂上“功夫不负有心人”的名声。一时因为柔软的身段、清秀的面庞以及精湛的武艺占着最新一版校刊封面的大半个版面，私人信息被扒了一个底朝天被逼到不得不换联系方式，拒绝一大票追求者之后放话出去：来者皆拒，生命之中只有舞蹈，只想孤独终老，是一个所有人都讨厌的那种作气十足的为艺术奉献一生的舞者。

这就是罗渽民第一次从室友口中听到关于黄仁俊的全部介绍，带着极其强烈的私人情感色彩，不分轻重地包装他口中最佳男主角的形象，罗渽民觉得没劲，手没闲地将餐盘上的剩菜拨弄到一起。

“你这是对人家有意见吧，怎么，是看不惯他有很多人追？”  
“哪能啊，”室友朝罗渽民毫不客气地翻了个白眼，“他可是男女通吃类的，我没那么大胃口，能给我个女朋友就不错了。”

说完室友给罗渽民递了张面纸，“不过你们艺术家…不都挺特立独行的吗，我也能理解。哎，话说回来你最近不是捣鼓你那新相机吗，怎么样能整出一个参加比赛吗，拿了奖的话说不定能加分呢。”

罗渽民从小到大都不算是个对生活有多大热情的人，换言之，他对于与自己不相干的事情关心不过寥寥，但良好的家教让他总是你无法义正言辞地给别人眼色，相反，一对含情的桃花眼会给人天生多情的错觉。就比如此刻，嘴碎的室友还在喋喋不休，说的话步步超出他们两人之间的隐私距离，搅得罗渽民心烦不已。可他依旧会扬起嘴角的笑容，带着打笑的语气说：“还不太清楚，太久没拍了，有点手生。比赛的话也不确定，毕竟没有灵感，能契合主题的片不多。”

这话不假，忙碌的结课周让罗渽民根本无暇顾及比赛的事，才到手的机子是朋友提前作为生日礼物寄来的，不便宜，奈何时隔太久再摸上手连参数问题都困扰他好几天，头疼的很。

一开始摄影只是罗渽民的兴趣，旁人权当作他一时兴起，如同他从前口中说的每一次三分钟热度一般能够坚持左不过三个月。直到某一天他向父母提出有考虑选这方面的专业才被掐断经济来源没收所有设备，被勒令靠上了经管才重新有机会接触相机。但他对于摄影的热爱却比所有人看上去来得深厚。

罗渽民的话半真半假，输出信息总是不自觉刻意与人疏远。不参加比赛是假，没有灵感是真，否掉了电脑所剩无几的存货，叹气声累积叠加全都是抱怨废片不达标。被约出去吃饭也当作给自己放放风。有句话倒也说的没错，世人给“艺术家”安上亦正亦邪的刻板印象，特立独行就像是长在他们身上的骨性，罗渽民将不合群的部分用尘世烟火掩盖起来，却深知固执早已成为他生命的既定轨道。

与室友不欢而散，罗渽民以为只能败兴而归，心里正盘算可以绕路去小卖部买一罐冰啤酒然后再循环往复地对着电脑中的垃圾哀声哉道。

命运的交叠只在一瞬间，两条平行线交汇的可能会因为不同事件的偏差导致，缘分美化的词汇叫作“一期一会”。不经意，这是一个中性过渡词汇，过渡了罗渽民前半生与后半生的机遇。他不经意地抬眼，正巧碰上告示栏换版面，被撕下来的那一页正是旁人口中的黄仁俊。

是演出时的抓拍，罗渽民一直瞧不上校刊的摄影，死板又教条。那张照片确是罗渽民见过在大版面公式化照片中最有灵气的一张。尽管只是所有芭蕾舞演员标志性的腾空跳跃大跳的动作，生命力却扑面而来，哪怕被揉皱搁置在一边也充斥着轻盈的脆弱美。

是一只真正跳跃的小天鹅。

发生的太突然，罗渽民也摸不清自己偷跑来舞蹈社的练舞房代表着什么，他懒得揣摩，自作主张地归结为趋美是人类的共性。舞房是综合楼的顶层，人少，罗渽民更是从没光临过。

不知道以及不确定的事有很多，一一罗列开会发现故事不应当这样展开。

不能够确定黄仁俊今天是否有训练，不能够确定自己此行能够又何收获，所有不确定显得他迈向舞房的步伐很唐突，一步又一步，双手还扶着挂在胸前的单反。

好在他是幸运的。舞曲从未关紧的门缝之中溜出来，罗渽民对芭蕾知之甚少，不知道什么柴可夫斯基，像每一个俗人一样对它的印象左不过胡桃夹子与四小天鹅。但他接受自己这部分未被驯化的原始猜想，那只是因为他尚未见过真正的少年美。

用几个词形容少年，用肥皂水浸泡的棉被、在阳光底下破裂的彩色泡沫、还有消长夏日浓烈的爱恋。当这些词汇全部铸进一个柔软身段体内，模糊性向的生命体太过珍贵是手中握不住的琉璃暖玉。罗渽民只在一瞬间，懂得所有人追捧黄仁俊的缘由，人类很难感知极致的痛苦与快乐所以他们在不相同的地方寻找共情，他们调动所有的感官去感同身受。而他们在黄仁俊身上找到的是所有十九岁的幻想与心动。

他的每一个旋转与跳跃，不单单是动态的连线。他是一汪春泉化的水潺潺流动在盛夏七月，即便更深露重也依然柔情万种。

罗渽民的手指僵硬地贴在相机上头，回神过来他手忙脚乱的将它托起，想要记录下内心情绪翻涌的这一瞬间。

咔嚓——

黄仁俊被罗渽民定格下来的画面，是细软的手臂向上伸直，左脚画一个圆。

八音盒上跳舞的洋娃娃。

罗渽民想起了那次比赛的主题。

「心动」 

=

“然后呢？”

“然后我靠那张片，拿到了第一个全国性的摄影大奖，重拾摄影。”

“那…”

“我的初恋，也成为了我的初恋，我一个人的小天鹅。”

“啊…这真是一个太浪漫的故事了，对不起罗先生，允许我出于私心的问一个与采访不相关的问题，您最后…最后和您的初恋的结局…”

“是初恋的话…好像大家初恋的故事总是不那么如人意的吧，嗯？”

“抱歉。是这样的话，但您的故事真的很美，哪怕是一个令人遗憾的结果。”

“遗憾其实也是一种美，不是吗？”

=

就像这场遗憾真实的从前是我长达四年的暗恋时光，只要我不说出口，就不会有人知道黄仁俊在毕业前考取了国外的知名舞院，其实他从来不知道我罗渽民的名字，但这一切都不重要了，哪怕这统统的一切是我一个人盛大又灿烂的暗恋，都不重要了。

我和我的爱人，会在我建造的平行世界里，永远相爱。

=FIN

不知道是不是会造成理解困难…反正都是我的胡编乱造为了满足自己的产物。我爽了就行，看不看得懂也无所谓。

以及一切看上去莫名其妙的地方，不用在意，那确实就我莫名其妙。


End file.
